Sabaku Honshū
Sabaku is the current holder of the fourth seat in the 1st Division. Due to his estranged and often questionable antics, he was given the nickname, "Joker." History Sabaku is the eldest son in the Honshū household. As such, he is held accountable for a majority of his actions as well as his brothers. With being seen as a leader and being held to high standards because of his family, he was pushed by his mother to always do his best -- her tenacity and her consistent badgering led him to practically be forced to be within the first division. Anything less would have probably led to his death (comically speaking.) As per their father, he was once a strong Shinigami, holding a strong firm hand behind his mother's consistent high expectations. Usually a threat of someone informing Sabaku's parents, despite his age, tends to have him shape up and listen. As a child, Sabaku always played pranks on his younger brothers only to end up to being scolded by his parents. Usually the scolding consisted of some sort of corporeal punishment -- something that Sabaku practically forced himself to get used to. It wasn't until he wasn't until he had grown attached to the punishments that Sabaku's parents had to create different punishments in order to actually punish the male. This was when different mind games, puzzles, and intellectually stimulating activities that spirits, at his age, would normally dislike. Despite him consciously disliking the new form of punishment, subconsciously, Sabaku grew a lot. This was seen especially when he would find new, inventive, and unique pranks on his siblings without them knowing it was him. While in the Shin'ō Academy, Sabaku was forced to make sure to be in the head of his studies, physical abilities, as well as his spiritual abilities as well. A lot of the time, Sabaku would purposefully hold back in practice duels in order to have a bit of fun feeling his body being injured. Although there was the occasional draw, Sabaku tended to always have the eye of the teachers because of his natural talents and abilities. With this, being selected for the first division was not a shocker to a lot of the people within the academy. Upon graduation, Sabaku joined the first division based on their request, and has yet to be a disappointment to the team. Personality Sabaku is very meticulous in his actions and mysterious. He tends to do whatever he pleases and is often rather lazy and seemingly carefree. Showing a lackadaisical attitude and demeanor, one can hardly ever tell what Sabaku is actually thinking, or what he is feeling. Despite being in the Division 1, Sabaku has a bad habit of slacking off due to his overbearing confidence and arrogance that he'll succeed no matter what he is faced against. This is more than likely due to his intense upbringing, him taking a lot of pressure, stress, and normally overbearing situations and chalking them up to jokes as a personal way of handling the pressure, stress, etc. Although Sabaku has instances of being rather laid back, fun, goofy, and easy-going, there is a dark, obscure nature that can be triggered if called for it. This is in part due to him being the eldest sibling also in part due to him being in the Honshū clan as this is a trait seen in his father. Having to take control and call things to order when need-be is a trait needed. When he reveals this, "darker" attribute, his voice tends to lower as his actions tend to be a lot more defined. He doesn't show a sign of being upset or troubled. Instead, it's akin to an evil aura flooding the nearby area. He may smirk, but his eyes narrow and filled with a sadistic, incomprehensible glare that tends to leave most feel a chill down their spine. As he does not often use this in academy battles, he has yet to be pushed to a point where this "side" needed to be shown. Sabaku is also sadomasochistic. Enjoying the very notion of pain, he basks in the idea of it whether it's distributing or receiving. With this, Sabaku may find himself in fights just for the thrill of feeling alive. Many question why Sabaku wears bandages over the majority of his body. The answer? It's more than likely due to him hurting himself in some way, shape, or from. Sabaku is also very analytical. He tends to think about what he does as well as others around him before acting in any way, shape, or form. It's like he's consistently playing chess with those around him, yet he's both players and others are the pieces. One can say that he's curious of the world around him -- inquisitive about different variables in a situation. Having this unnatural curiosity, Sabaku literally is not predictable when it comes down to social situations. On one end of the spectrum, one might say that most of his antics leave him bruised or injured. Appearance Sabaku has shaggy/ wavey, dark brown and brown eyes to match. His hair falls down his face, practically framing his handsome features. He stands at a mere 5'11" and is usually seen wearing bandages around his body and a smirk about his face. He has a lean, yet slim build, bearing a number of cuts and bruises about his body if examined carefully. Battle Stats Offense: 50 Defense: 40 Mobility: 20 Reiryoku: 70 Intelligence: 40 Physical Strength: 20 Total: 240 Approved by Ramen 4/27/19 1:27 pm Category:Characters